Sleeping With a Friend
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Sam Evans just moved back to Lima with a new apartment and a new neighbor. A girl neighbor. A girl neighbor that catches Sam's eye faster than a frog catches a fly. A friendship is formed, but Sam might want more. Kurt and Blaine join their friend on his quest and guest appearances of other McKinley friends help round out this silly tale.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So Sam has moved back to Lima with the help of Kurt and Blaine. He meets his new neighbor, Casey and the rest is history.**

**This is my dream Sam-based season 6. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Casey, and even she is based off of someone i know. **

* * *

Sam was really happy that Kurt and Blaine came to Ohio with him to help him settle in to his new place. Good thing about finding an apartment in Lima, he could afford it without the help of a roommate. They carried boxes up from the street to his second floor home. It was when Sam was taking the last of his things inside when he met his new neighbor. Or better yet, he crashed right into her.

"I am so sorry!" A small voice said from behind the box that caused the impact. Sam dropped it down to see a short brunette in jogging clothes and headphones in front of him. "Are you ok? I just get so distracted after a run and I'm really sorry I barely saw you there. Are you moving in or out?"

Sam stood stalk still for a minute. She was really cute, anyone could see that. He was still trying to get over his break up with Mercedes, but he wasn't blind. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm actually moving into 2C and I'm Sam, by the way."

"Casey and I'm in 2B. Hey neighbor!" She held out her hand for a shake, which Sam took, trying not to marvel in how soft her hands were. He gave her a better look. She looked a bit like Mercedes; darker skin tone, similar hair (while Casey's was pulled back in a ponytail), and she even had a similar glimmer in her eye. He almost had to forcibly stop himself from just staring at her.

"Hey Sam, What's taking so long?" Blaine had come out to the hallway to find out why Sam was taking forever to bring one small box of blankets up. He then noticed the girl who had distracted his best friend, "Oh hi. Are you one of the neighbors? I'm Blaine, I'm helping Sam here move in."

"Yea I'm Casey. I was just about to ask your friend here if he liked karaoke. I am a bartender at this great karaoke bar, Sounds Good Karaoke, over on North Central. You guys should come down tonight, bring whomever you want."

"That would be great! We actually did Glee club back in high school. It'd be great to perform in Lima again!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower, but I hope to see you guys tonight. The fun starts at 8." With a wink, Casey headed into her apartment. Sam just stood looking at the now closed door. He was sure of two things. First that he was totally into his cute new neighbor and second, that this night could either end horribly or wonderfully, nothing in-between.

The bar wasn't too crowded and they quickly found a table. Kurt and Blaine flipped through the book looking for a duet to sing, while Sam looked around the room for Casey. He spotted her behind the bar. She looked leagues different. Her hair was down in curls reaching her shoulders, she wore dark lipstick and no other make-up, and she was wearing a fitted black mini-dress. She was stunning.

Sam made his way over, "Hey Casey. Sup?"

"Sam, right? What's up? I'm glad you found the place." She smiled and leaned over the bar to talk to him.

"Blaine and Kurt are here a few more days so we figured we might as well hit the town. I'm thinking of singing, ya know, since we're here and all." Sam tried to sound cool. The amused look on Casey's face told him he failed.

"Alright, Tiger, can I get you anything to drink?" She leaded back and gestured to the bottles behind her.

"Oh, um, I'm only 20, I can't-"

"Sam, my parents own this bar, I can't get fired. Do you want a drink?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I guess a beer?" Sam was still worried he'd get in trouble.

Casey smirked and grabbed a Budweiser, she opened and handed it to him. "On the house, I always take care of my friends." She winked and turned away.

Sam walked dizzily back to the table. Kurt eyed the beer but Sam simply shrugged, "She insisted. A favor for a friend. Friend now, maybe one day more. And then we can get married and have 4 kids and 2 dogs."

"Slow your roll there, Evans, you could scare her away with your intensity." Kurt laughed.

Sam shrugged again, making his way to the DJ to sing, "I maybe be intense, but the ladies love me. I'm White Chocolate, baby!"

* * *

**MONDAY: Chapter 1 of Breathe Me (A Kurtbastian Fic)**

**WEDNESDAY: Another Lost Fic of AmieLeighLuna**

**FRIDAY: Chapter 2 of Sleeping With a Friend**


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"No fucking way! Spider-Man is so much better than Batman!" Casey laughed. "Batman is just some bored, rich guy with a God complex. I mean who is he to decide on justice? Did he pass the Gotham City bar exam?"

"And Spider-Man is just some whiney punk who doesn't know to stay away from bio-chemically enhanced spiders. He's literally a lame superhero. Batman is so much cooler." Sam countered. Over the last four months he and Casey had become very close. He always hoped she'd want more than friendship, but Casey had never given him a chance to try. But he'd come to value their friendship. It turns out they had a lot in common; comic books, video games, music, and cartoons. This night in particular started with the ordering of a pizza and talking about the newest issue of The Incredible Hulk. Things kind of took off from there.

"At least Spider-Man is a superhero. He has powers and abilities beyond the average human. Batman has a cape."

"Batman saves lives every day. And he does it with finesse. He is a total superhero."

"No, Superman is a superhero, Hulk is a superhero, Flash is a superhero. Batman is a vigilante, he has no powers, super strength, or immortality. He's just a normal human guy with some good armor and a cool car. That's what's wrong with Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight series. It gives the untrained eye the false indication of immortality. Especially in Rises. At first his legs are in extreme dystrophy, and yet he can jump in and out of windows? Bane breaks his spine and it only takes, like what, 2 months for him to back to normal? He is stabbed and he barely bleeds. He's shot at and there isn't even so much as an impact bruise. It's all a lie."

Sam just stares, he couldn't help it, Casey was perfect. "You look hot when you geek out."

Casey rolled her eyes and leaned closer, "Shut up, Samuel."

"Make me, Cassandra." Sam closed the gap further.

Casey gasps and whacks Sam with a couch cushion, "I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!" They playfully fought with the pillows for a few minutes. Casey was obviously winning as she was hovering over Sam and getting the most blows in. Sam grabbed her hips to push her off of him.

Blaine took that moment to walk out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. About two months prior, he showed up at Sam's asking for a place to stay and refusing to explain why. Sam figured that he and Kurt split again and it was only a matter of time before they were back together. What Sam didn't know was how much deeper it went. He didn't know about Blaine failing out of school or about him walking away from his duties with June. This was the first time Sam saw him awake before his 2pm Warbler coach gig since he moved in. "Why are you guys yelling?"

Before they could answer, there was a buzz at the door. Casey jumped up, "Pizza's here. I'll get it." And she was out the door and down the stairs. Sam shrugged and ran off into the bathroom to hide his blushing. A common side effect whenever Casey was near him.

Casey made it to the front of the building in record time. She paid the delivery guy and was about to run back up to Sam's when she heard a sniffle. She looked down and saw a familiar face slouch against the building. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and saw Casey. "Hey, I don't know why I'm here. I was gonna see if Sam wanted to hang out and then I remembered that _he _lives here and I just couldn't go in and I couldn't leave."

Casey held the pizza in one hand and used the other to gently rub Kurt's shoulder. "Come on, how about you come up and hang out in my apartment. That way you can stay here, not see Blaine, and be emotional in private. I have chamomile." Kurt nodded and followed Casey into the building and up the stairs. She let him into her apartment, "just sit anywhere. Make yourself at home while I go give the boys their pizza."

Her apartment was almost identical to Sam's only backwards. The big difference was that she kept it pristine and spotless. And along one wall she had an authentic record player from the 70s and hundreds of vinyl records on labeled shelves. Kurt couldn't stop himself from looking through them. She had an extensive collection, although Kurt felt that her Broadway section was lacking. But Casey didn't seem like the showtunes type, so he excused her. He heard the door open and shut with Casey's return. "You're so organized, Casey."

"Most people go with anal retentive." She laughed. "I told the guys that I got period cramps, so they probably won't bother me the rest of the night. And I didn't tell them you're here." She busied herself in the kitchen making tea. Kurt watched in awe as she flitted about the small space without stumbling or spilling a drop or tea leaf. When she noticed her audience, she blushed. "I'm a bartender, it's helpful in knowing your way around small spaces with breakable objects."

When she was done, they sat and talked. Kurt told her about breaking up with Blaine for stupid reasons and how he missed him. He was only in Lima for a week, but he wanted to try and win his Blaine back.

"Why don't you sing to him?" Casey offered. "Isn't that what you McKinley kids do? You sing a song and everything is all better like it's some kinda cheesy 90s problem-of-the-week sitcom. Well, that and interdate with each other."

Kurt made to dispute her, but even he knew it was true. They continued to chat about Kurt's family and work and about Casey's life. There was a clicking at the door and Sam came barging in, "Hey Case, Blaine's on a date so pop a Midol and lets marathon Mario Kart1" He stopped short when he saw Kurt on the couch.

"Blaine's on a date?" Kurt's voice broke.

"Did I say that? I meant he went to buy dates…you know, the fruit…" Sam stumbled.

"No, Sam, it's ok. I dumped him months ago, I shouldn't be surprised he's moved on…do you happen to know who with? I mean, Lima isn't really crawling with gay guys."

"Kurt, are you sure you wanna talk about this?" Casey looked at him, wearily.

"I don't know anything. They guy hardly leaves the apartment except for work. So I imagine it's someone he works with at Dalton." Sam continued regardless.

"Oh... Ok…wait…Sam? Do you have a key to this place?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sam and Casey.

Sam blushed, "We traded spares in case of an emergency. Nothing to seem so suspicious about, Hummel."

"Also cause we're totally banging." Casey laughed. She got up and smacked Sam's butt, who just blushed harder. She headed out of the apartment, "Are you guys coming or am I playing video games by myself? Cause I usually like to do that naked."

Sam stayed perfectly still and Kurt laughed pushing him towards the door. Although just as they reached Sam's entryway, Casey's jeans flew across the room on top of his head. Kurt laughed harder, "Casey, you're going to give the man a heart attack!"

* * *

**AN: I know i took 100029e847931723 years, but i'm hoping the new season brings inspiration.**


End file.
